


Happenstance

by wdz_nko



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdz_nko/pseuds/wdz_nko
Summary: You and Cho Seungyoun had grown together and had been inseparable since you've become friends. You were good for each other but nothing has ever happened between you mainly because whatever you had with him was good enough as it is. Sweet and soft--that was Seungyoun.This was all about to change when you were sent away for three months and you meet Kim Wooseok. It was like playing with fire, being with him felt like lightning coursed through your body. Wooseok was all heat and you may just be want him enough to get burnt.For the first time, your relationship with Seungyoun was threatened and you find yourself caught in the middle of an all-out war.





	1. Catapult

"I don't think this is right," you said under your breath as you look at the blooms spilling over the vase. Tulips reaching out and arching artfully. You reached for another vase, one that is rounder at the base.

"Stop it." Seungyoun grabbed you by the wrist and his eyes were pleading, "You've practically tried every vase in the house. The tulips are tired." He brushed his hand through his hair, not knowing how to control his exasperation, "We missed our movie."

"We can stream on Netflix." You said with a sharp tone. Ignoring your friend's grumbles, you transferred the flowers to the other base.

"I'm never getting you flowers again." You laughed and reached over the counter to ruffle his black hair so they fell over his eyes.

"Yes, you will." You lifted the vase and placed it by the window. You stood there and brushed the tips of your fingers to the soft petals. "They're pretty. Thank you." You looked over your shoulder and batted your eyelashes at the other. Seungyoun smiled at you, his eyes almost disappearing as they crease and form half moons.

He was one of your closest friends, someone who had been there with you throughout the years. You met him when he was transferred to your school and both of you were 15. He had a tan then, since had played soccer in Brazil. Admittedly, you had the biggest crush on him. He knew about it but you were too scared to do anything and he was too nice to bring it up. 

Eventually, what had started as an awkward relationship blossomed into a friendship that had been one of the pillars of your sanity as you grew up. What was once a quick and sharp heat that knocked the wind out of you had melted into familiarity and comfort. 

"I'm glad you like them, but can we at least get something to eat?" He shifted and with only a few strides, he stood in front of you. His head was titled as he looked down at you, it wasn’t a gesture of dominance, but necessity since the top of your head barely reached his chin. The height difference has always been something that you never notice until he looms over you like this. 

He started rubbing your arms with his hands. This was the reason why you can't ever call Seungyoun your best friend. You were flirty, and you tease each other endlessly. He also gives you pretty flowers when he feels like it. Although, nothing had come out of it but just pent up sexual tension that you've learned to let out through other things--or other people. His hands moved higher and started rubbing your shoulders. His fingers brushed against the skin of your neck and you feel your cheeks heat up. You laid a hand on his chest and patted him casually.

"Let's order pizza?" You offered and the smirk was all the answer you needed.

You lounged languidly on the couch as _ It _ played on the TV. Seungyoun was safely huddled at the end and your feet rested on his lap. His hands were over his face covering much of what he was supposedly watching. You laughed and used your toes to poke him in the ribs. "You're not watching!" He swatted you away and you laughed harder.

"I am!” He feigned offense. It was one of his adorable charms. How can this huge specimen of a man cower at basically every horror movie he's seen? You hear him yelp when there was a loud crash from the movie. “Cuddle card.” He whispered and with that you lift your hands making space for him.

He slid from where he sat and squeezed himself between you and the couch, He rested his head on your stomach and his fingers splayed on top of your thigh.You waited for him to settle before your fingers laced through his hair, the move now automatic that both of you needn’t say anything else. 

And that was it; the limit to your relations.

❀✿❀✿❀✿

“This is the last time you’re sleeping over.” You huffed while you and Seungyoun ran through the halls of Produce X University. Your bag shook as it sloppily hung from your shoulder, while you hugged your jacket and your music sheets. Seungyoun reached to grab one of the pages that fell to the floor without breaking his pace.

“It was your idea!” He reached the door before you could and he quickly adjusted his shirt. He bent his head and opened the door to sneak in and you followed suit.

“Glad you could join us.” The voice of your professor seethed. Both of you bowed and shamefully found your seats. “Now that everyone is here.” She said with enough heat to have you and Seungyoun wince, “We can continue with the discussion.” Professor Chaerin opened the folder that was resting on her desk.

She cleared her throat and continued to discuss the Produce X Exchange Program. The program that you have applied for countless times. This was the opportunity you’ve been itching to grab, as it involved being sent to the other Produce X Campus for a three month immersion in Jeju.

This exchange program would expose those selected to specialty classes and would be introduced to important shareholders of the Jeju Quarter, further expanding connections and definitely something you could use to catapult your career in music.

“We’ve come to acquire the list of the students selected to participate in our exchange program.” You gasped a little and Seungyoun looked over at you. His eyes warm, he'd been with you through every announcement and had comforted you through the tears whenever you find out you weren't chosen. You heart drummed as the professor read through the list. She gave you a small smile when she says your name. Your hand covered your mouth as you squeal. You look back at Seungyoun and catch a glimpse of his stunned--disappointed?--face and you saw him quickly mask it with a smile. You wanted to bring it up but had quickly forgotten about it in the flood of compliments and kudos from your peers.

After class, the both of you were walking to the library and Seungyoun was being quiet. You reached out to tug his sleeve but he continued walking. 

"Hey?" You called after him. His eyes now hooded with his black hair. You stood in front of him to force him to look at you, "What's wrong?" He shrugged.

"You know, we've never been apart for more than two weeks since we've met." You nodded. It was when he left to go back to Gangnam when his father had gotten sick and you had no choice but to stay in Paju. It had been difficult for you not to follow him right away but you were unable to leave your job at the time since your mother had been laid off from her post at the museum. You did follow eventually, and stayed in Gangnam for a week when his father died soon after. "I won't like it here when you're gone." The honesty in his statement gripped your throat and you struggled to find words.

"I'll only be gone three months." Was all you could mutter. He touched a finger to your forehead and gave it a little push. Silly gesture, but it had always been his way of forcing you to look up and meet his eyes. "I'll send you a message every day!" You promised and he just laughed softly.

"I know you will, even if I didn't ask." So you walked together in silence, you watched him but you couldn't read what his mind was on. You felt a tinge of sadness, too. It wasn't heartbreaking or crippling, but it was a dull pain that snaked through the system. It felt exactly like the pain you felt when you and your mother had to leave the house you grew up in to move to a nicer apartment. 

The feeling was bearable and you knew you would learn to accept it. Selfish as it may, it was because you knew you still had something to look forward to. And damn it, you couldn’t wait!


	2. Whispers

The following week had been a blur of preparations and packing. Seungyoun had been helping you through all of it and never talked about what happened. You huffed and let out a frustrated scream as you sat on top of your overflowing suitcase.

“I’m not going!” You ruffled your own hair and Seungyoun was quick to smooth it out.

“Yeah, right.” He retorted, and you heard the slightest of bitterness in his voice. “Just zip that suitcase up so we can move on to the next.” Even with your entire weight on it, you still had trouble zipping the bag. Seungyoun pushed it down with his foot, allowing you to close it up, pretending that you didn’t jump when you noticed he had casually placed his foot between your legs. He cleared his throat and straightened.

“I didn’t know I had this much clothes.” You stood up and sat down on the small spot on your bed, the rest of the space covered with clothes. You looked around and heaved another sigh, there was still a lot to do and your flight is in two days.

Everything else was settled. You remembered the meeting you had with the head of the program and they were able to provide you the schedule of the classes. Dorms were already prepared and the flight booked a few days earlier than the start of the classes. This was to give you and the rest of the selected students, time to adjust and see Jeju.

You leaned back, not minding that you were creasing the clothes you laid on.

“Hey,” You called out. Eyes glued to the ceiling. No answer. You lifted your head and rested your weight on your elbows, Seungyoun wasn’t in the room. You hadn’t noticed he had left.

You went to go look for him in the kitchen. He was by the sink, his back turned towards you. You stood far and watched him. His build was admirable, his shoulders were straight and wide but his frame remained lean and taut. He looked even bigger in the confines of your small kitchen. He was preparing something to eat, and he moved through the cupboards with ease, familiar with where everything was tucked away. You didn’t want to break his momentum so you continued to watch him.

He turned around and immediately his eyes locked with yours. Not enough time for him to hide the glimpse of sadness he had in his eyes. Ah, there it was. You knew he’d been holding onto it since you last talked about leaving, he wouldn’t bring it up again since he was too considerate for that. You had been meaning to sit down with him to talk about it. Partly because you couldn’t understand why he should feel so sad about it, you knew you were coming back.

He held a plate that had sandwiches he prepared for the both of you and you smiled. You closed the distance and hugged him, your cheek lying comfortably on his chest. You felt him freeze and eventually go lax as he wrapped his arms around you, barely able to bring down the plate on the nearest surface.

“Why are you sad?” Your voice was small and he buried his face in your hair. He didn’t answer, “I don’t know what to do to make you feel better.” You said as your rubbed his back and he still didn’t answer.

“Three months isn’t such a long time,” he started. You nodded and waited. “I’ve gotten so used to having you with me that just the thought of you being so far away…” He trailed off. You stayed as you were, just holding each other.

“What are you thinking of?” You asked and he was the first one to lean back.

“I don’t know.” He admitted and he rested his forehead on yours. “So many things are running through my mind.” You tilted your head up further and your nose touched.

“I’m not leaving for good.” You reached up and touched his cheek. He leaned into your hand and placed a small kiss on your palm. Your pulse had gone erratic, “Seungyoun." You whispered his name, the sound of your voice had his eyes fluttering open to look at you. You knew your face was flushed since your cheeks felt warm.

His eyes lowered and he looked at your lips. His breath mixed with yours and you started to feel lightheaded. The proximity deliciously suffocating you. When he inched closer, your lips barely touched but you heard the door open. You jumped back and your mother entered.

“Hi, sweetie." She greeted you, turning to Seungyoun. Not even surprised to see him in your home, she smiled, "Youn, darling, be a dear and help me with this?” He grabbed the bags she carried with her, “I bought a few things for you to bring.” A _few_ was an understatement. You looked at the bags Seungyoun placed by the table.

Your eyes met and you quickly looked away. Not knowing what to do, you went back to your room and continued not speaking with Seungyoun even over dinner. Being the talkative sport that she was, your mother had not noticed the tension and continued to pull the both of you along through the night.

❀✿❀✿❀✿

You kicked the blanket off and you tossed in bed. Sleeping definitely wasn't an option. How could you? When you still felt your lips tingle at the short whisper of a kiss you shared with Seungyoun. In all the years of being happy just cuddling and holding each other, you found yourself curious for more. It wasn't like it was the first time you had been this close with him, but it was the first time your lips touched his. You rubbed your eyes and groaned. What comes next?

Trying to cross that bridge when you're just about to leave doesn't sound like the best decision. Leaving things the way they are after what happened wasn't so appealing either. You reached for your phone and stared at the screen. What were your going to do? Call him? Text him?

In exasperation, you threw the device aside and jumped when it rang. You said a small prayer wishing it was Seungyoun calling but the name flashing on screen brought out a small frown.

Han Seungwoo, your ex that eventually became your friend was calling. You had dated him quite a while back but both of you decided to end things when he moved to Seoul for work. You were great in the relationship--passionate and reckless--but you were even better as friends.

"Hello?" You answered.

"Hey, boo. I heard you were finally selected for the exchange program. I'm just calling to congratulate you. Are all of your things--" He rambled and you barely understood a word.

"Seungyoun and I kissed." You blurted and the line was silent for a beat.

"Uh, finally?" He teased and you heard him laugh. You rolled your eyes.

"No, not finally. I'm leaving, it was awkward. We are yet to talk about it. Where do we even start?" So many questions started to flood your mind and you audibly whined.

"Calm down. I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner. You guys are practically in a relationship already."

"But we're not." You retorted.

"And why is that?" Seungwoo countered. "When you and I broke up, I honestly thought you'd get together."

"He was dating someone else." Remembering how the girl always just managed to find an excuse to press her chest up against Seungyoun. You shook your head as you thought back. In all things Seungyoun was good at, picking the women he dated wasn't one of them. He'd have a handful of short flings that always ended up being with women so lustful that they basically spell sex with their hips when they walk. You weren't so great at picking, too. Other than Seungwoo, all the other people you've dated were only commendable for their value in bed.

"I hate to break it to you but it's been about two years that the both of you have been single. So what's the hold up?" You didn't know how to answer since you have been asking yourself the same thing. It just never felt right and the timing was always horrible if the chance comes up. Somehow along the way, the both of you just settled on whatever you had going.

"You're giving me a headache." You mumble and he laughed. Thankfully, changing the subject as you continued to chat with the latter.

On the remaining days before your departure, you've managed to avoid being alone with Seungyoun. Whatever happened that night remained spoken through whispers and never discussed. It was until your mother left in a hurry for her job and the two of you were left at the airport. You sat in silence noting that the atmosphere had been heavy and the tension was still palpable, your stuffed Eeyore plush doll squeezed between your arms.

"I can't believe you're bringing this along with you." Seungyoun motioned to the doll. You looked down and squeezed harder.

"I didn't want to get lonely." You said with a pout. The announcement for your boarding echoed and you stood up, he followed wordlessly until you were at the gates. "Well…" You trailed off. "I'm going now."

He touched a finger to your forehead and tilted your face. The familiar gesture melting anything else you were feeling and you smiled when you met his eyes. He tucked his hand at the back of your neck and hugged you. Your face buried snugly at the crook of his neck and you were surrounded by his scent. You nuzzled up against him and you felt relieved.

"Be careful and take care of yourself, send me a message everyday. I'll miss you." His arms tightened around you, "Oh, god I'll miss you." With that, you felt a lump form at the base of your throat and you grabbed his shirt pulling him even closer to you.

"I'll miss you more." Awkwardness and unspoken apologies aside. You boarded your plane and left.


	3. Smoke

After landing, the school’s chaperone had picked you up

* * *

and the rest of the students and headed to the dorms. A room was assigned and you had shared it with a girl named Minri and she seemed nice. You had spent your afternoon clearing out your suitcase and tried to make the strange space seem like home. Your phone rang and you saw Seungyoun was calling. You answered and smiled hearing his voice.

“Hey, all settled in?” He chimed. 

“Yes, the room is nice. They’re holding this dinner thing later, my roommate said it was a welcoming for exchange students.” You had no intentions of going, but somehow staring at your bed, you knew trying to sleep would be impossible. It would take a while for you to get used to the environment so it was best for you to use up any energy you may have.

“Are you going?” Although having a busy dinner night with strangers sounded appealing, Seungyoun knew you would opt for a quieter option. “Drink warm tea and grab a book, so you can sleep better.” Of course he knew.

“I will. Tell me what happened when I left.” You told him, not needing the actual conversation but just needed to hear him talk. While Seungyoun rambled on, you just listened to his voice as it soothed you. This was why you weren’t ever selfish enough to want more with him. You already had this. Whatever happened, you knew you had him with you. You thought that was all you needed, and up to a point it was. You touch your lips again, remembering how soft he felt when you kissed. Was it still enough? It was a question you didn’t want answered so you remained silent as his voice hummed on the line.

After the call, you decided to take a stroll to the library. With your campus map in hand, you hoped to catch it before it closes. You were able to find it just in time and you marveled at the sight. Towering shelves filled the large space and books lined neatly in each. The smell of old books always comforted you and you found solace in being surrounded by literature. 

You go through every section and finally find the section for fiction. Grabbing a book, you slid to the floor and started reading through the pages. You had been so immersed in reading you had not noticed the sound of footsteps.

“Kim Wooseok-ssi.” The voice of a girl caught your attention and you looked around. Through the shelves you see two people on the other side, “I--ah. I wanted to tell you something. I hope you listen well.” You slowly stand up to leave but you stopped in your tracks at what the man--Kim Wooseok--said.

“Look, I can hear you pretty well. I don’t need to hear the rest of it.” You hear a sound of protest come from the girl, “I’m not being rude but I can’t accept your feelings.” The curt tone in his voice showed that this wasn’t up for discussion. You hear the girl’s footsteps hurriedly flee. You waited a beat and almost jumped at the sound of his voice. “It’s not nice to listen into other people’s conversations.” You winced.

“I wasn’t.” You answered, your voice small. You heard footsteps and found yourself facing the man. His face was sharp and his features chiseled. His lips were thin and pressed in a line as he expressed his displeasure. His eyes peeked through a curtain of his brown hair, they were locked with yours. Deep eyes that had smoke hiding whatever emotions he had behind them. He glanced at the book you were holding and he smirked.

“Ellen Hopkins.” He read out the Author of the book. A different tone laced his voice now. “Dark and twisted. I’m surprised.” You hugged the book to your chest, hiding it with your arms. Seungyoun always said that your taste in books were always a bit unconventional. You cleared your throat and awkwardly shifted your weight between your feet.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping. You just happened to be speaking loudly in a library.” You reasoned.

“Were we?” Amused, he lifted a brow.

“Yes.” You said curtly. “But you could’ve been nicer to her.” You physically had to stop yourself from speaking, the expression of the latter not changing. “I should get going.” You mumbled and you turned around to leave.

“If I had let her pour her heart out in the open, knowing full well I couldn’t accept it. That wouldn’t be_ nice_, that would just be mean.” Wooseok’s voice now laced with steel. You turned around to see him frowning at you, “If I had not told her my intentions right away then she would be putting herself out there for nothing.” Part of you didn’t want to engage in the conversation and just leave this stranger but something about the way he frowned at you had you stopping. He wasn’t mad, no. There was almost sadness there and you wondered where it was coming from. 

“What counts would be the fact that she was able to put herself out there.” You motioned with your hands as you laid your palms out. “It’s knowing you had enough courage to bear your heart without knowing what would happen next.” He looked at you, brows furrowed even more. “You’re not supposed to count your failures, isn’t it better to just revel in the idea that you were strong enough to take the risk and grab what you want?” You shrugged, “I guess, that’s just me.” His expression changed.

"Are you going to that dinner later?" Surprised at the question you tilted your head. "It would be interesting to continue this conversation over dinner. Judging by the fact that I have not seen you around before, you're an exchange student." He walked closer to you, his eyes now observing.

"I'm not going, no." Before he can object you turned around and left. 

❀✿❀✿❀✿

This was your second class of the day and you were already overwhelmed. Minri wasn't kidding when she told you to prepare since the lectures were going by so quick you struggled to keep up. The class was about music production and the professor was introducing the software you would be using. You were hastily taking notes when someone sat beside you.

"I can teach you this software in my sleep." Wooseok raised his chin when you looked at him. "Hi." You frowned at him, although pleased to have such a sight near you. 

"Thank you for the offer." And you continued to write your notes. You could feel him staring at you and you tried your best not to squirm. You look at him at the corner of your eyes. “What are you doing?” You whispered. He leaned in but didn’t say anything. His eyes so much closer. They were clearer now than you last saw them, no smoke, just galaxies waiting to suck you in. You heard your professor cleared his throat and you jumped on your seat. You looked around and realized it wasn't just Wooseok’s eyes that were on you.

“Since you two seems to be so close, you’d be in one group.” You looked at the professor with your eyes furrowed. Not understanding what he meant, “Groups would be producing a sample piece together, to be played in class next week.” The class went back to its usual clamor after all teams had been listed and Wooseok remained seated beside you, quietly drumming his fingers. 

“You’re being… weird.” You had to look for the right word to describe the situation and he laughed a little.

“I didn’t intend to be. You just seem like an interesting person to pick brains with.” He shrugged, “I’m part of the welcoming committee for the campus exchange students, by the way. So it works out for me.” The way he spoke his mind so easily perplexed you.

“Okay…” You trailed off. “What exactly are we picking our brains for?” You asked as you stuffed your notes in your bag and he waited for you. You started walking to the hallway together when he answered.

“Not the time and place.” He answered sweetly and he looked at the schedule you had been holding, “Bio? That’s my next class, too.” You almost rolled your eyes, of course, it is. But you walked with him and noted he seemed more relaxed than he was yesterday. 

Curious...


	4. Steel Ice

Wooseok was clicking away with the mouse and you watched him across the room. You had been working on this piece for hours and you glanced at the time. 11PM, nearing midnight. You had Michael Buble humming from your phone and the sound was a welcome buzz as you felt your eyes flutter shut.

“No fair.” You hear Wooseok call from where he sat. You grumbled and stood up to stretch.

“Maybe we’ll need to call it a day?” You asked, clearly aware of the fact Wooseok scoffed at the question. “Alright then, I need tea.” You walked to the little station you had set up in the studio room where the water was still warm from the last time Wooseok made coffee.

Although you appreciate the fact that you were able to understand the editing software, you were surprised at how careful Wooseok was with the piece you were making together. Everything was planned and he meticulously executed.

You took the seat next to his and quietly sipped tea. You observed him and you smiled when he formed his mouth into a small pout. Cute. You knew it was an unconscious habit as how he squinted his eyes at the screen. His hands stopped from moving and he slowly turned his head to you, lips still pursed.

"See anything you like?" You rolled your eyes.

"Why do you do that?" He stretched his arms over his head and hands reaching out for air. He reminded you of a cat moving after it had slept. 

"Do what?"

"Act like such a prick?" Wooseok's head whipped and the shock on his face was evident. "A prick." You said slowly, so he knows you meant what you said.

"I-ah." He started but struggled to find other words.

"You act so full of yourself but it's so blatant that I know you're purposely doing that." You don't know if it was because you were tired but you kept going despite the fact that Wooseok grew a tad bit paler. "Why do you put on an act?" Wooseok took a sharp breath and blew it out. 

"So people wouldn't like me." The two of you sat there after he said it. Him not believing his own honesty and you taken aback by the vulnerability. You waited for him to continue, the need to ask for more details almost unbearable, but you knew he can only share what he was ready to. "I don't want people to like me and get hurt because I can't like them back." Wooseok cleared his throat and went back to work.

You knew he had a story, but you had respected his privacy. You saw that there was pain and regret so thick that it was a surprise to you why he didn't suffocate. The man who used to come off so stand-offish and obnoxious now looked so small. So fragile as he slumped over the keyboard and worked in silence. 

So you sat there and waited.

❀✿❀✿❀✿

You drifted awake to the sound of your phone ringing. Blindly, you reached around to find the source and you found it under your pillow. You looked around the room, thinking Minri would be disturbed by the sound but found that she wasn’t home yet. 

“Hey, oppa.” You grumbled and you heard Seungwoo’s breathy laughter on the other line.

“You’re in bed on a Friday night?” You didn’t answer, “Figures. How many weeks have you been there and you still haven’t gone out?” Guilty, you tried to defend yourself.

“I go out!” You wanted to sound firm but your lie caught in your throat.

“Yeah, right.” Seungwoo retorted, “Anyway, get dressed. I’m actually in Jeju right now. My flight landed a couple of hours ago.” You shot up in bed and exclaimed your surprise. “Believe it. I’m around your campus, I’ll see you in a few minutes? Wear something nice.” And he ended the call. 

Rushing through the contents of your closet, you settled on wearing a black skirt barely long enough to cover your knees and a tank top to match. Plain but dangerously hugging you at all the right places. You headed to where Seungwoo was waiting and gave yourself a pat on the back when you see him flash you one of his sexy smirks after he saw you.

“Remind me again why we broke up?” You nudged him with your elbow and he let out an exaggerated “Oof.”

“Shut up. What are you doing here?” You asked as you linked your arm around his, casual.

“Business conference tomorrow. I took an early flight so I can see my favorite ex-lover.”

“As if you can count  _ all _ the ex-lovers you’ve had.” He gripped his chest and pretended to be offended. Gaining another laugh from you. “Let’s get a drink?” Knowing full well that was his plan all along, no answer was needed. He smirked at you again and whisked you away.

The bar was buzzing with people and you see familiar faces from your campus in the crowd. Drinks were sloshed around as men and women danced against each other, hips jerking to percussion and bodies swaying along the low hum of blues.

You and Seungwoo sat together at the edge of the bar and the bartender automatically slid the both of you drinks. Conversation with him flowed effortlessly as the amount of alcohol you’ve taken increased. Your tolerance for the vice had never been so high but you enjoyed how inhibitions left you. Hands snaked around your waist, with head spinning a bit you turned around and saw Minri beamed at you.

“Hey! You’re here!” Her excitement palpable. You gave her a guilty smile since you’ve declined most of her invitations to go out but she was too nice to mind. Before you can speak, you saw her eyes move from you to the tall languid man standing behind you and stay there. 

“This is Han Seungwoo, my friend.” Seungwoo reached out and shook her hand. Your eyebrow perked when you noticed how it lingered. You took that as your signal and you excused yourself to head to the bathroom.

You hung on to whatever you can as you walked, not minding the sounds of protests as you pushed and bumped through the crowd. You lost your footing and almost fell to the floor when steady hands gripped you. Giggling, you looked up to find a pair of doe-eyes you’ve found so beautiful looking at you with concern.

“Oh, hey~” You slurred a little and note that he was pouting again. There was a flush in his cheeks, he had been drinking too.

“You shouldn’t drink so much if you can’t handle your alcohol.” He said flatly and you frowned. He escorted you to the bathroom and waited right outside the door for you. When you came out, he held you by the wrist and led you away from the crowd, noting how his fingers left warm marks on your skin. 

There was an empty couch available and you plopped yourself down. He remained standing and scowled at you. The anger seething through him caused your heart to jump in nervous excitement. His eyes were doe no more as fire sparked in them. 

“You’re mad.” You pointed out and tilted your head in curiosity. 

“If you can’t handle your alcohol--” You shot up your hand to stop him. 

“You already said that.” He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. The way he clenched his teeth accentuated his jaw and your throat was suddenly dry. This beautiful specimen had been nothing but calm and open when he was with you, so seeing him standing over you biting back anger had caused your breathing to go erratic.

Wooseok laced his fingers around the hand you had in the air and your heart thundered. He stepped closer, encaging your knees between his legs, you arch your neck more to see his face. Gentle and soft was no longer there, all you saw was tangible hunger. Feral. 

His other hand brushed the hair away from your face and his fingertips brushed your skin, sending electricity running deep through you. You wanted to pull him close, to touch his damn pouting lips to yours but you stayed and waited for him to move. His thumbs traced circles on your skin and your strength officially left you. 

Seungwoo and Minri’s laughter broke you out of your trance as they walked towards the two of you. It was as if a bucket of cold water was poured all over you and you gasped. You pushed Wooseok aside and closed the distance between you and the two. 

“I need to go.” The alarm in your voice stopped the humor swimming in Seungwoo’s system and he shot a look towards Wooseok. Without a question he nodded and left with you. On the way home, no one spoke and he didn’t ask questions. You curled in your seat as you clenched your stomach.

You were still quivering from his touch but you felt the guilt that was drowned away by alcohol rush all the way back. 

_ Seungyoun. _

Your mind echoed and you clenched your eyes, only to see in your mind that sweet boy back at home waiting for you.


	5. Waves

You sat at the back of the class, trying your best to avoid Wooseok. You slumped on your desk and buried yourself in your notes. It had been almost a week and you’ve managed to avoid Wooseok pretty well. The conversation with Seungyoun over the phone has also been sparse and awkward. This gave you a lot of time to brood and struggle on your own.

You had no reason to be guilty, at least that’s what you told yourself. Nothing happened between you and Wooseok--although you may or may not have wanted it. You weren't denying the fact that you almost jumped him. Plus, Seungyoun hasn’t really made any moves after you left. The kiss had been unmentioned since, but it had been on your mind more times than you can count. You unconsciously drew small circles with your pen as your thoughts wandered and battled with itself. Going back and forth with your own arguments.

“Notes, huh?” Wooseok’s voice pulled you away from your contemplation and you snapped your notebook shut. You noticed that half the class had left and had realized you were already dismissed. You had been ducking out of the class right away so Wooseok wouldn’t have the chance to come up to you, but had missed it this time.

“I better go.” You averted your gaze away from him and packed your things. You stood up and rushed to walk, Wooseok trailed behind, not speaking a word. You took about ten more steps and stopped in your tracks. You turned to face him and he simply raises an eyebrow with his lips pursed. “What are you doing?” He shrugged.

“I thought you weren’t talking to me.” You rolled your eyes, Wooseok liked to tease. A trait that can be annoying at times but is a welcome gesture as it made the atmosphere less awkward. “So don’t talk and let’s be on our way.” He continued to walk with you, completely silent.

“Look…” You started, not quite sure if you were even ready to start the conversation. You were at the cafeteria and he had not made a single sound since you left class which made it more frustrating for you. Quietly, looking over you, you knew he was waiting. “That night was—”

“Unfinished.” Wooseok interjected. Anything you wanted to say at that point, was gone. You made a low hum to answer and you poked around the untouched food in front of you. “I don’t go around trying to kiss random women.” You blew out a breath, Wooseok was never one to beat around the bush. What was interesting though was he did admit he tried to kiss you. You rubbed your eyes with your palms, not knowing what to do with your hands. If things hadn’t been so complicated with Seungyoun before you left, you knew you would have jumped at a chance with Wooseok. Who in their right mind wouldn’t?

“Hey, hey.” He reached over the table and held you by the wrists, pulling your hands away from your face so he can look at you. “Go out with me.” You open your mouth to answer but he shushed you. “I wasn’t asking.” He tilted his head and pursed his lips. “Let’s go out.” The tone of his voice was higher. Although not as forceful as his usual demanding voice it was just as powerful. Cute wouldn’t even be enough to describe the small whine in his voice.

You could only laugh. You had a date.

❀✿❀✿❀✿

“What are you up to today?” You had Seungyoun on speaker as you applied your makeup. At the question, your hand stilled and you paused. 

“Just going out with a friend.” You waited a beat and blew out a breath when Seungyoun hummed instead of pressing for more details. You continued with your routine. “How’s mom?” You moved on to combing your hair and Seungyoun continued to update you about the situation at home. 

“Hey, sorry to cut the call short. I'm heading out. I'll talk to you later, yeah?” Seungyoun ended the call before you could bid farewell. You only had half a mind to go on the date today, but lately Seungyoun had been a bit dodgy and the conversations were usually very light. 

Maybe he was dating someone, too? Prior to you leaving, he hadn’t mentioned anyone. Although, with the time apart you had with him, he would have had plenty of chances to. Ignoring the sudden weight you felt at the pit of your stomach, you headed out.

Wooseok was waiting just outside the women’s dorm and he looked dashing. Unlike his usual collection of slightly oversized sweaters, he was wearing a black tee, tucked into jeans. You discreetly take him in with your eyes, his proportions out on display for you to appreciate. He had a small smile on his lips when you approached him.

“Where are we going today?” You asked the latter when he started walking with you.

“Let’s grab something to eat.” He continued to walk with you, that small pout forming on his lips again as the two of you headed out.

After you had your meal, Woosoek had asked you to come with him to the beach. It had been too cold for a dip so the two of you only sat on the soft sand and listened to the waves crashing. He wrapped his arm around you and you leaned in close. The breeze lazily blowing your hair and you had to give out a long sigh as you stretched. You glanced Wooseok and he had his eyes closed, head slightly tilted upwards. Your eyes trailed down his neck and jaw, admiring the sight. He opened his eyes and looked over at you, you waited for a snide remark or an obnoxious retort but he simply stared back. Noticing that he was more lax than he usually is. Guarded was the word you can use to describe his usual self, but you were seeing a different side of him today. 

“Why do you always look at me as if you’re studying me?” He asked you plainly and you smiled a little. 

“Maybe because I am.” His brows furrowed, “It’s not because you’re pretty.” You joked to lighten his mood, “I just think you’re hiding behind your own facade.” 

“Ah.” His voice had gotten deeper and you knew he was serious. “You see... me, huh?” He almost whispered, he reached over the turn your hand over so he can slide his fingers on your palm. He was drawing small circles on your skin and you fought hard not to keep your eyes from fluttering shut.

“You’re distracting me.” He laughed and his hand stopped. “Look, you don’t have to tell me what happened. Let’s just enjoy the day as it is.” You saw him slightly struggle over the thought but he shook his head. Taking a deep breath, he started and you listened as he broke down his own walls.

“I had a friend who I was very close with, my best friend. We had been friends for a really long time and we were inseparable. When we got into the University together and we had to move away from our families, she was the only thing I had.” You waited, cautiously. Very much aware that he’s been using the past tense and knew something was up. “One day, she called me and asked me to meet her somewhere.”

“Wooseok, you don’t have to.” You rested your hand on top of his. He had been clenching his fist so tightly his knuckles had become white. 

“She told me she loved me." He continued, knowing he couldn't stop now that he's begun. He wanted you to know--to understand. "Not like how I loved her like family. She said she wanted more than what we had and wanted to be with me.” You had kept silent, the situation he had described oddly familiar to you. Somehow it made you not want to hear the rest of it. “I tried to make it work but I couldn’t keep it up. We were together for only three months and I told her the truth.”

Wooseok looked at the water and smiled sadly, remembering the pain he had seen so clearly. Drowning the light out of his dear friend’s eyes. “She left without a word and I never heard from her again.” He leaned back and pulled his hand away from yours. “That’s my little sad story. I guess that’s why I’d prefer not to get other people’s hopes up like that and just be straight with them.”

You sat with him, wanting to comfort him and tell him it wasn’t his fault but he had closed off again. You didn’t want to pry and just allowed him back into his shell. Partly because his story echoed similarities with the current situation you had with Seungyoun and you needed to brood over it on your own. Wooseok turned his head to look at you, your faces just a few inches apart. He caught your chin in his fingers and tilted your head closer. His eyes locked with yours and you felt like you were tumbling into the galaxy. Clear, unfazed eyes looking into you.

Just a breath apart. Your lids flutter shut and you waited.

And a beat. A hum. Then a kiss. 

Hot and exciting, the kiss hadn’t been soft at all. The same hands that held you sweetly had now snaked up your back and had pulled you even closer to his body. Taut, tense. You grabbed a fistful of hair and smirked when he growled lowly. He pushed you down to the sand and he hovered over you. Your lips pulsated because of the force from his, and you wanted more. You pulled him down towards you and just sunk into the kiss. 

“Wait.” You put a hand on his chest and he eased back. Wooseok brushed a strand of hair away from your face and planted a kiss in between your eyebrows. 

“Not the time and place.” He murmured and pulled you up. Gently brushing off the sand from your hair. His touch now soft and made you miss how rough they were earlier. “Let’s go back.”

The trip back had been pleasant, small chatter and flirtatious touching. A little shy with each other as if you hadn’t been tumbling in the sand earlier that night. He had walked you to your dorm and now you stood looking at him.

“I had a great time.” Wooseok cupped your cheek in his hand and laid butterfly kisses over your face.

“Me too.” He planted a soft kiss on your lips and lingered before stepping away, “Good night.” He started walking away.

You had spent a good few minutes watching him walk and you turned to come inside. The warmth that had been fluttering inside you drained and you stopped in your tracks.

Seungyoun was standing behind you.

“Hi.” He said so softly, you were barely able to hear it over the ringing in your ears.


	6. Combust

“H-hi.” You stuttered and hugged the man in front of you. Noting that he hadn’t moved when you did, so you stepped back. “What are you doing here?” Seungyoun cleared his throat and smiled, your heart suddenly aching as you realized how you missed him.

“I wanted to surprise you today.” He ran his hands through his hair and laughed. “Guess we both were in for a surprise.” The bitter tone laced his words and your heart dropped. You reached your hand to touch his cheek but he pushed your hand away.

“Seungyoun, I-” He shook his head and you stopped.

“I didn’t know it would only take a month away from me for someone to squeeze into the picture again.” His voice was dark but his eyes clouded with pain. You were frozen where you stood and you could only look back at him. Your hands dangled as helplessly as you felt. What was happening? Seungyoun started to pace and you remain unmoving. 

He stopped and stood with his hands on his hips, his back turned towards you. You could hear him sigh and curse under his breath. Guilt, confusion, and worry all gripped you in your place. Your heart was hammering, were you watching your friend slip away from you? The thought alone of losing him suffocated you. Yet, you couldn’t speak and only waited.

It felt like forever before he turned around. Much calmer this time and you don’t know why it scared you even more. His face was blank and you couldn’t read him. He strode towards you, eating up the distance with three steps. Before you could take another breath, his hand slid to the back of your neck, and his lips smashed into yours.

So much force reverberating through him. Passion you didn’t know he had, was now burning your skin. Your knees buckled and you held onto him, answering his purrs with yours. He was the first to break the kiss and he rested his forehead on yours. You needed to catch your breath and you were deliciously lightheaded.

“I can’t stand idly by and watch someone else take you from me again.” The statement alone had your eyes bursting open. 

“What?” You blurted out. Seungyoun hugged you, tucking you just under his chin and buried his nose in your hair.

“All this time I’ve watched men come in and take a little bit of you away from me. Each time, I watched them and did nothing.” You could hear his heart in his chest, thundering. “I can’t do that anymore. Not this time.” You closed your eyes and listened, he was slightly rocking you back and forth. He held you tightly and you relished in it.

“What are you saying?” You prompted, nervous for what he would say next.

“I’ll fight for you. I won’t lose you to anyone again. Don’t answer now, let it be fair.” He grabbed you by the arms and gave another achingly-rough kiss that melted into sweet honey. “You’ve had a long night, huh?” He tucked your hair behind your ear and you nodded. “I’ll let you rest tonight. I wouldn’t be able to stop kissing you if I don’t leave.” The low growl in his voice had caused another wave of excitement. 

You did lose your friend tonight, you thought as you watched him leave. Seungyoun was no longer the gentle familiar friend that had only waited and coaxed, someone else came through and he had fire coursing through him. No mourning for the friend but a sweet welcoming for the suitor.

And so he left and you stood there fingers touching your bruised lips. Wondering how you got yourself in this position, kissed by different people, both times your heart responded and piqued. You were caught between men who both had so much to offer and so much to lose. 

As confusing as the situation was, you were sure of one thing: You wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight.


End file.
